Setting Differences Aside
by IHaveNoCleverName
Summary: The UN has assigned a job to Japan and South Korea. But can they even cooperate long enough to complete the job? Japan x Fem!South Korea.


**Heyo~ This fanfiction was originally an RP between me and my friend. I really wanted to turn this into a fanfiction because hnnnggggg, the plot's so asdfghjkkl - Proof of my excellent expression skills. :I**

**Okay so anyways, this is a Japan x Fem!South Korea fanfiction.**

**Let me give some back story on their relationship. No, this Fem!South Korea doesn't and won't grope his chest. In fact, she doesn't quite like him and he doesn't quite like her. It has to do with their past history. Japan has had a terrible tyranny over the Koreas until 1946; it's quite an interesting read. I recommend it. KAY SO ANYWAYS.**

**Summary: The UN has assigned a job to Japan and South Korea. But can they cooperate long enough to complete the job? Japan x Fem!South Korea.**

**Fem!South Korea = Kim Soo (Unofficial)**

**Japan = Kiku Honda**

**Qatar (a country in Asia) = Habib**

**I'm including Qatar because a representative of Qatar is the General-assembly president of the United Nations.**

**I think that's all. /nods**

**Enjoy!**

Kiku sighed in the middle on the United Nations meeting. He was on the opposite side of South Korea and sitting next to England and the USA. He crosses his arms hearing their bosses. It was strict business to listen and take to.

One of the men in front coughed and looked over at Kim Soo. "Ms. South Korea... As you may or may not know, we have a project for you and Mr. Japan to work at on."

Kiku jumped a little from his chair without meaning to. He muttered a little loud, "Nani...?" He didn't think that he would have a project! He was still recovering from what happened last year in March! The Japanese man looked the Korean girl with the corner of his eye. What would _her_ reaction be? 

Kim wasn't really paying attention during the meeting. She had a tune in her head and was tapping it on the table. She had to remember to write this into a song later.

Suddenly, she heard Qatar, Habib, the UN's assembly general and head of affairs, call her name and she looked up. All she had to hear was "project", "and", "Japan", and "work" to crinkle her nose in disgust. She gave him a look to see Qatar simply shrug back; he of all people being the head of the UN, should know of her dislike.

She also glanced back at her leader, Baa Ki-moon, the secretary-general. She gave him a ghastly look that if had been said would be "Are you _fucking_ me?" Ki-moon also just averted his eyes. It was obvious he had known already. No. This could /not/ be happening.

Time to amend the situation, she thought. She cleared her voice and said in a slightly dominant tone, "While I respect the intentions to the fullest, don't you think this might be too much? Sasa-" she was about to say 'bastard' in Korean but stopped herself. "Japan is still recovering from last year and I'm still recovering from the economic collapse in the 90s. Perhaps you could assign it to another person?"

To that Habib simply responded, "On the _contrary_, South Korea. Your ambassador is able to handle being the secretary-general of the UN, a very important job, and you yourself can't handle one mere job? All you have to do is investigate a solution to the recent dependency of countries on _you know who_," stealthily implying a China that happened to be whistling guiltily in the backround. "And the recent crime rates increasing."

To that, Kim stomped her foot childishly; fuck being mature, Habib was her friend; he sits through her rantings on Japan many days. He's the one that gives her advice. "But why hiiiiiiiiiim?" Her childish side was coming out.

Habib would have none of that. "Take your seat, Ms. South Korea," he said in a commanding voice. She huffed and did so. Great. This was going to be shit.

Kiku grumbled under his tone of muttering, "Really…. Work is work. No matter whom you are with." He soon learned that the hard way. Speaking of which, Hong Kong was another example but never mind that. He kept silent with all of the words from everyone else.

He knew that he could never disobey anything his boss said so he stood up and bowed down a little. "Hai… We will do our best." Kiku then sat back down.

But he was thinking one thing and so was Kim.

_This whole project was bound to be a fiasco._


End file.
